


Fortuna

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Elves, Blood Magic, Castles, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Futuristic Medieval, Gally has a boat, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Revealed, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Modern medieval, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, True Love, True Mates, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Biology, Weird Elven Sexual Mores, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, mysterious castles, underground village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Wicked was just the beginning for the Gladers. Now the real story begins as the Gladers wake up and find themselves in the Scottish moors on a rainy night where they discover an ancient castle with a village beneath it's depths that holds mysterious secrets and a new beginning. As they settle into their home, they come to learn that some secrets should be kept forever.





	1. Fortuna Chapter 1

Fortuna Chapter 1  
Prologue  
The wind whistled through the moors as the land prepared for the arrival of its masters. It had been a long time. Too long some would say. The moon shone down brightly as the grass whispered the secrets of a story that had no end. The beginning was coming. The land could feel it. The wind could feel it. It was coming. The times of old would rise once again. Power would unite and the land would become anew with a life that would never die. They were coming. And they would be ready. 

End of Prologue 

Somewhere along the Moors 11:00 p.m.   
The End and The Beginning

First there was nothing. 

Then, they came. 

The light of the flat trans sparkled in the darkness as its occupants fell from it one by one. The young ones came first. Then the rest followed after. As soon as they hit the ground, the flat trans disappeared into the night leaving the occupant’s alone once again. The first thing Thomas noticed was it was quiet. Too quiet except for the ragged breathing of the Gladers and the Immunes. He couldn’t see an inch in front of him even though wherever they had landed the moon was large and foreboding as if to tell them the things to come. Gasping for breath, he turned to the side and stretched out both arms as far as they could go. 

The responses were garbled, but they were familiar. “Ow, buggin watch it will ya?” Newt yelped as several sets of voices chuckled through the darkness. “Tommy boy’s not scared of the dark is he? I think he just might be, don’t you Min?” Gally voice teased as their former leader guffawed out loud making sound echo across the land. Looking back years later, Thomas could still recall the first sound of joy that he had heard in his new life. To this day, Minho and Gally still teased him about those first few moments. All of them were scared, helpless and felt alone. But together they had arrived. It was time for The Beginning. 

Somewhere In The Moors 11:30 p.m.  
Thomas and the other Gladers had taken a headcount. There were 150 of them that had survived the Trials and the wrath of Wicked. That was 150 people who they were now responsible for. If you asked him, it would never be too much of a responsibility. Each life that had survived and fought for their freedom was precious and every moment that they’ve spent in the darkness so far, had been the best time of his life so far. It was late and every single one of them were tired, hungry and thirsty. So far they had discovered that they were in something that Newt called the Moors. No one but him and a few others knew what that meant, but Thomas called it the best place on earth. They were finally free to roam and he could tell that everyone had a new look on life now that they were finally safe.   
Right up until now. Thomas and Minho both cursed in tandem as the heavens opened up and started to drench them in a cold, hard downpour. “What do we do now?” Frypan asked as they all huddled together trying to keep themselves from getting chilled. That was a good question. What did they do now? They had no shelter. It was cold. If they didn’t find some place soon to stay for the night all of them would get hypothermia. That was when Thomas spotted it. It was dark and he could barely make out the shapes of the trees, but it was like a God sent miracle. Turning to the others, he met his friend’s questioning gaze. “There’s a forest. It’s about 30 yards that way. It’s not much but it’ll be better than nothing.” He panted as rain drops started to blur his vision. 

“A forest? That’s it? Where the hell are we going to go to stay out of the rain?” Minho’s voice said as his eyes searched the horizon before spotting the dark line of trees. “Shut up, Min. It’s the best we’ve got for now. Tommy’s right. We need to take cover before the storm gets worse.” Newt said as authority dripped into his tone. He could hear Gally mumbling something about how stupid of an idea it was but he didn’t care. Gathering the rest of the Immunes and survivors, Minho and Thomas addressed them all as their voices shouted through the rain and thunder. “Everyone! There’s a forest about 30 yards from where we are. Go towards the trees. We’re going to take shelter there for the night!” There were murmurs of agreement and some of frustration but in the end, Thomas and Minho took charge leading the group out of the rain and into the large pine tree filled forest. 

Once inside, the trees did little to shelter them from the wind and rain but it was their only option for surviving the night. There was no food and no water to keep them feed so Minho instructed the group to huddle down together and try to sleep for the night. About a half an hour later the Gladers had gotten most of the group settled for the night. All of them were exhausted but were still high strung on the energy from their fight in the last battle. Thomas and Newt huddled against a tree while Minho and Gally began to pace the length of ground in front of them. “We can’t just stay here. We need to keep moving.” Gally argued as Minho and the others scowled tiredly at him. “We’ll move the group in the morning when the storm stops. It’s too dangerous for any of us to move now. Did you see those shuckin lightning bolts?” Minho bit out making Newt roll his eyes before getting up to stand between them. 

“Enough! That is enough. We just arrived to wherever the hell this paradise that we were promised is supposed to be and you two are still fighting like we’re back in the bloody Glade? Get a grip on yourselves lads because come morning there’s an entire group of survivors that need us to guide and lead them towards safety. First we sleep and wait out the storm. Second we search for food and explore the area. Third we figure out where the shuck we are and buggin deal with it because that’s all we can do.” The blonde ordered as both Gally and Minho finally stopped pacing and sat against the large pine tree that was currently their new home. “So much for paradise…” Minho mumbled as all of them gave a nod of agreement. “Just go to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.” Thomas said as his eyes began to feel heavy. There were murmurs of agreement before they all fell victim to darkness of slumber. 

The Entrance 7:00 a.m.  
The early morning light sparkled down through the slivers of branches as Thomas and the others blinked away the sleep from their eyes. The storm had gone away and for the first time since they arrived, they could finally take in their new home. They all talked excitedly as the trees branches swayed back and forth in a light breeze. Suddenly Newt turned and noticed something. “Guys, did you shuckheads notice that we’re sitting on a bloody road?” He asked as the others looked down and saw that indeed they were sitting in the middle of a long dirt pathway that led straight through the forest. “Well all be damned.” Minho exclaimed as they all looked around them trying to figure out where they were. “I say we follow it.” Gally said as the others turned towards Thomas. “What do you say, Tommy? Should we follow the pathway to God’s knows where?” Newt asked gently as a slow smirk spread over his lips. Thomas chuckled and shook the water out of his drenched brown hair before getting to his feet with the others following. “Anyone up for an adventure?” He called out making everyone laugh and cheer. And so they went, down the path towards wherever life would lead them.


	2. Fortuna Chapter 2

Fortuna Chapter 2

It was midafternoon when the groups reached the end of the path and were surprised to find that it led to a large set of overgrown stone stairs that were cut into the side of a large grassy knoll. Thomas was confused. The road led them to a set of stairs that seemed to go nowhere? That didn’t make any sense. Then again nothing about this place seemed to make any sense. First the barren moors and now a road in the forest leading to nowhere? Where were they? Why did Wicked drop them off here? What were they supposed to do, make a home out of nothing? It was then when his mind went back to the Glade. The Glade was built from nothing. Was this another trial? 

Apparently others were thinking along the same lines as questions and fears filled the air. “Stairs…Really?” Gally said as he quirked an eyebrow at Thomas. “What are the chances of this being another buggin trial?” Newt asked as his eyes scanned the odd sight in front of them. Minho was silent though causing Thomas to look at him and wonder if the fearless leader of the glade was forming a plan. “What is it Minho?” He asked as Minho stalked toward the stairs. “We’re already here. I say we follow these bad boys and see where this shuckin place leads us to now.” He said as he took a step up onto one of the stairs and kicked away some of the ivy. Thomas looked to Newt who shrugged and nodded towards Minho who was now almost halfway up the stairs. “I think he’s right. No time like the present to keep moving.” Minho was in his element and showed no sign of slowing down making the rest become a bit excited at the fact that maybe he was on to something. Giving a shrug of his own, Thomas quickly followed after Minho with the others following behind him. When they got to the top of the stairs they found that they were standing on the edge of what looked like a clearing that seemed to be empty except one thing. 

A large castle with stone walls surrounding it stood towering over them as they took in the sight before them. “Holy shit it’s a castle.” Minho yelped excitedly as the others started to talk excitedly amongst themselves. “Indeed it is.” Newt murmured as his eyes became alight with recognition. “I’ve seen one of these before. It was a long time ago, but I still remember it.” He said as his voice took on a sad tone. Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and met the blonde’s brown eyes. “Well now you get to see one up close.” He said with a small smile as Newt’s lips finally upturned in a smile of his own. “What are the odds of a castle being deserted out in the middle of the woods?” Gally questioned as he eyed the watch towers on either side of the walls. “I’d say a pretty good chance seeing as how we’ve yet to be greeted.” Newt said as he gave the Builder a smirk. Gally rolled his eyes as they made their way over to the castle’s gates. 

“Well don’t just stand there. Open them.” One of the woman Immunes said impatiently as Thomas hesitated for a moment before noticing that there was no lock on them. “Maybe they were expecting us.” Newt said as they all looked up at the castle and noticed one thing. It was quiet. Too quiet. Carefully pushing open the gates, they stepped into a barren courtyard that had no grass and a few dead trees. There was no sign of life and Thomas couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved at this discovery. Perhaps the castle would be able to shelter them for the night, or even have things inside that would help them feed the starving Immunes. 

“Well here goes nothing.” He muttered as he led the others up a cobblestone path and to the large oak doors of the castle entrance. “What do you say Tommy? Fancy a little exploring?” Newt quipped making Thomas roll his eyes. Pushing open the doors he stepped inside and was surprised to see a large room made out of stone and mud that had nothing in it except a set of stairs leading down into the ground below. “Nothing says suspicious like a freaky set of stairs once again leading to nowhere.” Gally mused as Newt and Minho nodded in agreement. The Immunes were oohing and ahhing over the old architecture of the castle as Thomas and the others gathered around in a circle to hold a mini gathering. “Alright so, what do we do now?” Newt questioned as they all looked to Thomas who was eyeing the stairs warily. 

“Well, what do we have to lose?” He said as he looked back at the others who were also looking around them in confusion. “Oh I don’t know, maybe our lives.” Gally said with his voice dripping with sarcasm making both Newt and Minho reach out and slap both of his shoulders at the same time making the supposed terror of the Glade yelp like a little girl. Thomas blatantly ignored him as something sparked in the back of his mind. This place reminded him of something. It was like he had been here before. A long time ago, but still he had been here and that was something that made him feel an odd sense of relief and comfort. “I think I’ve been here before.” Newt whispered as he looked around the room confirming what Thomas already suspected. They had all been here before a long time ago, yet none of them could remember why. 

“Well that settles it then. We’re going down the hole.” Minho said as he began towards the stairs. Thomas looked back at the Immunes and saw that they were all waiting for his next move. It was now or never and his next move would prove to be a life changing one at that. Yet, Thomas had no idea what lay in store for them. But he knew that something, something was waiting for them and that they needed to move forward. Something was pushing him towards the hole in the ground and as soon as his foot touched the top step, he felt a sense of warmth and comfort spread throughout his body that he was sure he had never felt before. “You feel it too?” Newt whispered as Thomas nodded looking down into the hole with a look of wonder and confusion. Taking a deep breath, he took another step and another until he had disappeared completely in the darkness.

They were all shocked when the darkness didn’t last for long. As soon as they had all stepped into the underground passageway, hundreds of torches along the muddy wall lit up and bathed them in a warm, golden light. The Immunes gasped as Thomas and the others looked at each other as if to confirm that that had indeed just happened. “Now I think it’s safe to say that they really were expecting us.” Gally said as he reached his hand up and took one of the torches off of the wall. The torches base was rusty and ancient but it came off the wall freely as if that was what it was meant to do all along. Minho gestured towards the rest of the stairs and Thomas gave a shrug before grabbing his own torch. Something was going on and they were obviously a part of it. They started moving again as the stairs took them deeper and deeper into the caverns underground. They saw that there were hundreds more passageways that were long like corridors that led off into deeper parts of the underground maze of rooms. Thomas seemed to be leading them down the main corridor as the light faded slightly as they went further and further down. 

Suddenly the passageway took a sharp turn and led them to what looked like a dark room. Thomas could hear water running somewhere in the large room and noticed that it sounded like it was coming from below them. “What the..?” Minho murmured before a set of lights turned on above them and they all jumped in surprise. “Holy shuck…” Newt whispered as hundreds of lanterns that hung above them lit up and what looked like a large underground village appeared below them. They seemed to be standing on a ledge that overlooked the entire room and Thomas noticed a set of stairs leading down into the village. “It’s a village.” Gally exclaimed as Thomas found himself rolling his eyes along with several others at the Builder’s obvious statement. “Who builds an entire village underground?” Newt asked as he stepped towards the ledge and crouched down to look at the amazing sight before them. There were hundreds of stone houses along with several other various buildings along with tools and supplies laid out on the cobblestone streets below. A large winding river cut through the middle of the village and dropped off somewhere within the darkness. A large pirate looking ship swayed gently back and forth in the murky waters making Gally’s eyes light up in excitement. “Look who finally gets a freaking boat…” Minho muttered as everyone chuckled at the Builder’s response.  
Thomas took one glance at everyone behind him and another glance down at the village before making his way to the stairs with a hopeful and bewildered smile. “Here we go again.” He said as the others cheered and they made their way into their mysterious new home.


End file.
